


Reason Enough

by j_gabrielle



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Episode 3, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alex looks away, ducking his head. "You're paying for the cleaning."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Michael grins weakly, saying nothing. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason Enough

"You're awake."

Michael winces in the sharp light that pierces through the veil. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough." Michael turns his head towards the source of the voice. Squinting in the hopes that it would help with the pounding at the back of his head, he swallows. Alex carries the marks of sleepless nights and worry on his face and in his sapphire blue eyes. 

"But I am fine now." He says softly, lifting a hand to touch his wound. Blinking up at the ceiling, he lets himself savour the feeling of air in his lungs and the rhythmic sensation of his chest expanding to allow it.

Alex rushes to his side the moment Michael tries to push himself up. Grabbing a pillow from the side, he slips it under Michael's head, watching hawkishly until Michael leans back against it. "You were touch and go for a couple of days. When I hauled your ass back to Vega, you were..." His hands pause where he worries the covers.

Michael lays his hand gently over Alex's, squeezing. "I'm fine."

"It won't come off. The blood on the front seat." Alex looks away, ducking his head. "You're paying for the cleaning."

Michael grins weakly, saying nothing. 

Alex turns his hand over, threading their hands together. In the Stratosphere, so high up over Vega, all is quiet. "I thought I was going to lose you." Alex says in a strangled whisper. 

"I made a promise. I'm not going anywhere, Alex." Michael traces the arch of the human's wrist. 

"I'm keeping you to that." Blue eyes hold a steely desperation as they gaze into his own, startling Michael for a moment. 

Alex leans over, blinking so rapidly, his lashes tattoo against the dark smudges under his eyes. Michael lays as still as he can; afraid of breaking the moment. Their faces come closer, the distance reducing between them. Michael feels the warm tickle of Alex's breath against his cheek. As slowly and as gracefully as he can, he reaches for him.

Their lips brush like the whisper of night breezes on summer warmed skin. Michael sighs into their kiss when it ends abruptly.

"Don't frown at me." Alex mumbles, smiling as he frames Michael's face with his hands. "Get better and I'll let you punish me for being such a tease."

Michael hums agreeably as he settles back into the pillows. "I'm holding you to that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to lie. This was supposed to be longer. But I had other ideas I wanted to work on. So this is going to stay as it is. 
> 
> Who here heard the ships sailing themselves after Episode 3 aired? I certainly did.


End file.
